Harry Potter and the Rise of the Founders
by Willumz
Summary: A strange group of four are attending Hogwarts, the strange part: they are the Founders of Hogwarts. HS(HG) RG(RHr)
1. The Four Strange Kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: The Founders return to Hogwarts in the year 1991 - secrets are revealed and relationships are told but can the combined power of the four most powerful witches/wizards since Merlin himself truly defeat the Dark ****Lord once and for all as well as leading the world into a new era of light and out of the darkness that had consumed it.**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was not an ordinary boy, in fact he was probably the least ordinary boy you could imagine. He had recently visited Diagon Alley for the first time in his life after being told that he was a wizard by a half-giant. He had procured a wand and a cauldron and books - but most importantly - he had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p>

Harry was now standing on one of the platforms at King's Cross Station waiting as the wind blew through his hair, making it even more messy than it already was. "Hello," a nearby voice sounded as Harry swivelled his head towards it. This voice belonged to a boy, about eleven - the same age as him, with bright red hair and dirt on his nose. Beside him stood a girl the same age, she had red hair that matched the boy's. "I'm Ronald Weasley - this is my sister Ginny Weasley," Harry smiled, and asked "Shouldn't you be attending next year?"

"Well it seems I've been summoned to Hogwarts a little early, Harry," Ginny Weasley replied. 'That hat' Harry thought as he mentally chuckled.

They all boarded the train where they were met by another girl named Hermione Granger; she had brown bushy hair and held a book tightly to her chest that read 'Hogwarts: A History'. These four children sat in a compartment together with identical grins adorning their faces.


	2. The Sorting Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The train slowly came to a screeching halt. The four friends who seemed to have known each other for longer than just a nine hour train journey all filed out with their respective familiars trailing behind them; Harry's snake; Ginny's Badger; Hermione's Eagle; and Ron's Griffen. As they stepped onto the platform a booming voice echoed along the walkway:<p>

* * *

><p>"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years! How you doin' Harry?" Hagrid <em>asked<em> as they approached the source of the racket. "Just fine Hagrid - please meet my new friends: Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," Harry replied humbly as they joined the crowd of first years that surrounded him.

"Nice to meet you three! Everyone here? Alrigh' lets go," Hagrid started wandering down a path towards what seemed like a dock with around a dozen boats rocking in the water.

"No more 'n four to a boat," Hagrid requested as he took a boat all to himself.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry all managed to get seated in a boat together as the crafts moved in unison after a tap of his uberella from Hagrid. The sights were amazing as they gently sailed under a coven of vines and rounded a corner.

"Here we are, Hogwarts!" Harris exclaimed over the low chatter as a large castle came into view - it was simply magnificent with all its many windows and spiralling towers, not to mention the light that poured from each of the perfectly crafted windows that illuminated the grounds.

As the boats came to a halt and everyone filed out Hagrid once again took the lead and led them all up to the large door that seemed a prominent feature on the front of the castle: the door was engraved beautifully with depictions of snakes and badgers aswell as griffins and eagles.

All four smiled as Hagrid subjected the door to four booming knocks and then conversed for a little with the stern looking woman that had answered his call. After a nod from the lady Hagrid proceeded through the door and into the hall.

Once the woman's gaze had left Hagrid it snapped back to them as she turned on her heel sharply and, stated more than asked, "You will follow me!".

* * *

><p>The woman had proceeded to tell them about the four houses - in a biased order might I add - and had retreated into the great hall leaving the students to tidy themselves up for the sorting.<p>

Much muttering was going on in the crowd around them: "I wonder how they sort you?", "I heard you have to pull a rabbit from a hat!", "I hope not! I don't know any magic!" The last of these comments was spoken by a small, pudgy boy with a toad clasped in his hand.

"Follow me, please!" The woman had returned and was ushering the frightened first years through the great oak door and into the hall that lay concealed behind it.

Once they were all through the doors Ron muttered something to the others, "I can't wait to see their faces!"

The lady - Proffesor McGonagall she had said - placed a scruffy dirtied hat on the stool that stood in the centre of the stage-like platform.

Everyone, apart from the four friends who simply stood their with bemused looks on their faces, was astonished as a crease appeared just above the rim of the hat and it opened wide, and said:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Griffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Griffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or get in wise old Ravenclaw, If you have a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any mean To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_(Taken from Harry Potter and The Philosipher's Stone)

The crowd burst into rapturous aplause but we're suddenly cut off as the hat started talking once more:

"But this year is different; for four in our numbers need not try me on and so I ask: Lord Griffindor please take a seat!" The crowd gasped as Ron, with a smirk on his face and his griffin behind him, marched up towards the Griffindor table and sat down. The hat continued:

"And now Lady Hufflepuff, I could request, please step forward and take a seat!" Again shocked murmurings broke out as - this time Ginny - walked out of the que of first years and proudly sat at the Huffleouff table. The hat, again, continued:

"I know might I ask, the Lady Hufflepuffs charming husband: Lord Slytherin! Will you take a seat?" This time - to even more shock than before from the flabbergasted crowd - Harry manoeuvred out of the que, snake wrapped round his shoulders, and perched on the end of a chair at the Slytherin table.

"And finally," the hat exclaimed, "Lord Griffindor's wife: Lady Ravenclaw; please join the clever minds!" And of course, this time Hermione stepped out of line and sat down at the table of wit and learning.


	3. The Sorting Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Any ideas that you think would be good for the ever constant battle against Voldemort I would like to hear.**

* * *

><p>The chatter had still not died down by the time that Dumbledore released a large BANG from the tip of his wand.<p>

"It seems that some of our first years who have graciously accepted their invitations to attend Hogwarts are not who we may have originally believed them to be - rest assured I will personally be questioning them after the feast," Dumbledore spoke with an air of calm authority, "For now, however, I believe it would be most prudent to return to the task at hand and save the gossiping and rumours until later," Dumbledore then proceeded to nod his head towards Proffesor McGonagall and sat down.

Proffesor McGonagall - still flustered from the whole affair - hastily reached into her robe and produced an tightly rolled up scroll with elegant script adorning the parchment.

"When I call your name, please place the hat atop your head and wait until it announces your hat - then you may join your housemates at the house table,"

"Abbot, Hannah," A girl with pigtailes ran to the stool and was soon sorted, much to the delight of Ginny Weasley, into Hufflepuff.

Many more came after Hannah. 'Li, Su' become a Ravenclaw (much cheering echoed from Rowena at this point **(AN: I shall be referring to them by their founder names from now on)**)

'Longbottom, Neville' became the first Griffindor (the clapping that came from Godric's hands was practically deafening), and was the first to run off still wearing the hat; this caused a look of embarrassment to light up Neville's face as he trudged back up and handed the hat to 'Malfoy, Draco' who snatched it off him with a sneer on his face.

Draco Malfoy then became a Slytherin (to which Salazar let out a few small claps) which did nothing but increased the smirk he wore.

'Zabini, Blaise', 'Goyle, Greggory' and 'Crabbe, Vincent' also became Slytherins, the latter two proceeding to walk up and continue flanking Malfoy as they had throughout the train journey and their short time at Hogwarts prior to the sorting.

The last few were finally sorted and as they took their seats the headmaster once again rose from his.

"I shall leave the speaking until after we are all filled with the food prepared for us, tuck in!" As he spoke these words, as if he had given some kind of silent indication, platters of chicken, beef, pork and gravy appeared in the centre of each table. Along the sides of the food and stretching down to the end of the table lay trays of roast potatoes a bowels of peas, sauces and peppermints. Many of the students - including a rather full-mouthed Godric - were stuffin their plates with as much as they could hold and cramming food into their mouths as if it would all suddenly disappear.

Once the students had seemingly finished with their main course the many platters and bowels were replaced with cakes and puddings, as well as treacle tarts to which Salazar was eyeing. Eventually, although not many would have predicted so, all the students became full and Dumbledore once again pushed out his seat and stood up, resting his hands on the book stand in front of him.

"Temporarily disregarding recent events for the time being I would like to remind all students that The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students not accompanied by either a teacher or our Games Keeper: Rubeus Hagrid. Mr. Filch has also requested I remind students that frisbees and any of the many Zonko's products students may bring with them to the castle are banned; for a complete list of all banned items Mr. Filch has taken the liberty to stick a list to the wall of his office, thank you. Now if prefects would please lead the first-years - with the exception of Misters Potter, Weasley and Misses Weasley and Granger - to the dormitories and inform all the students of the new passwords."

As all the other students vigorously filed out of the hall Albus Dumbledore motioned for the four remaining to follow him up toward his office.

"Sherbert Lemon," Dumbledore pronounced thoroughly when he reached the statue that guarded the headmaster's office and living chambers. Nobody even jumped as the gargoyle sprang to life and bowed to the four pre-teenagers before curtiously moving to the side and, in doing so, granting them access.


	4. Convincing Albus Dumbledore Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: As you may have found out from one of my other active stories I am currently trying to make sure that there is always something fairly new to read. I am doing this by attempting to update each at least every other night, however, by doing so many of my chapters will be quite short so I apologise if they are not as lengthy as you would have preferred. I appreciate any reviews telling me what I am doing well on and what could be better as I am always looking for ways to improve my writing and storylines.**

* * *

><p>As they all ascended the spiral staircase, their familiars obediently following them, Dumbledore suddenly paused. His eyes took on a dazed look as if he were lost in thought, before he silently nodded to himself and carried on walking and pushed open the grand doors with the Phoenix knocker on them.<p>

There were only two chairs free opposite the fluffy purple armchair in which Albus Dumbledore had immediatly seated himself in; Helga instantly took the one on the right while Rowena claimed the one on the left. The two remaining simply - as if it were common to have such an expertise in conjuring charms - waved their wands and caused two chairs, identical to the weary headmaster's in all but colour, to appear on either side of the two other chairs.

All four founders seemed somewhat bemused as their eyes scoured the shelves fixed to the walls and the cabinet that sat beside the bird stand on which a bright red and yellow bird, identifiable as a Phoenix upon closer inspection, perched.

Dumbledore, seeing clearly that they wern't intent on making the first verbal contact, spoke: "You claim to be the four founders of Hogwarts - the school whose founders died many years ago. You stick to this claim?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to only increase as Salazar opened his mouth. "We stick to the truth, headmaster - and since, at this moment, that is the truth in the matter we are discussing we do stick to it, yes," all of this was stated with the upmost calm as he imitated Dumbledore's twinkle in his own.

"Can you attest to this fact?" Matching Salazar's tone he spoke calmly.

As if this were some trigger word Godric withdrew his hand from Rowena's and brought it up into the air where, to the shock of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a sword appeared. Such a sword was not one to be found at a marketplace or in a normal blacksmith, no, it had a perfectly sculpted blade that came to an absolute point around forty-five centimetres from the handle. The base of the handle was encrusted with a circular ruby that dazzled as the light reflected off of it - it was obvious to anyone that this was goblin made. No one else could have crafted such I triage detail into the handle, no one else could have perfectly chipped away at the ruby until it was just the correct size for the hole, no one else could have carved the words into the blade with such perfection; the words 'Godric Griffindor'.

Dumbledore gasped as he stared into his reflection on the blade. "The sword of Godric Griffindor!" He exclaimed excitedly **(AN: No Harry will not be pulling the sword from the hat at any point. I have decided to remedy that fact so instead of 'true Griffindor' meaning someone from Griffindor hous, it refers to Godric Griffindor and him alone.)** "But it has been lost for years!"

Rowena smirked at the headmaster's face with contempt. "The Sorting Hat held onto the weapons until there came a time when we would return and claim them once again," she explained slowly, as if explaining to a very stubborn child that one plus one made two, "We found them under our seats on the train, clever hat," she chuckled slightly to herself as she said this.

"I suppose there is nothing I can say that could possibly convince myself that you truly are not the founders now that I have come face to face with inexplicable proof," as if to emphasise this he gently pressed his hand to his face.

_"Yes, he is a bit mad - isn't he?"_ Salazar hissed in the direction of his shoulder, on which lay his dark green, silver eyed basilisk familiar. **(AN: _"This is now parseltongue, without the bold,"_)** This basilisk, unlike the one Salazar had raised when he was younger - and now lay miles beneath the school, had firm instructions to keep the membrane that prevented harm to those who saw it's eyes lowered, an had been charmed to never grow longer than a metre and a half - much to the protest of the snake itself.


	5. Convincing Albus Dumbledore Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is the second part of the founders' conversation with Dumbledore. Currently I am focusing on what the differences between life for a normal student and life for them from an education view point will be. Any suggestions that you think would contribute to the story are much appreciated.**

**I sincerely apologise for the length of this chapter and also the time it has taken to get out. I've busy and could only write every now and then - I wanted to get this out to you ASAP though.**

* * *

><p>The sound of soft hissing broke Dumbledore sharply out of his awe-struck ponderings. His head snapped up with enough force to give one whiplash as his eyes swivelled in their sockets to rest of the metallic silver eyes of the snake.<p>

Once he had recuperated from his shock he shook his head and, with an intrigued smile on his face, he asked: "I'm sorry, but I do not believe familiars and I have yet been acquainted. May you introduce them to me?"

Salazar took a sly glance towards his wife before proceeding to stare at a point just below Dumbledore's eye. Dumbledore was an well-accomplished legilimens and, although all four of the founders trusted Dumbledore and did not believe he would do it regularly or without permision, he was currently in a room with the four founders and the temptation to take a peep into one of their minds could get unbearable. Focusing on a point near, but not directly in, the eye meant that it would take more energy and effort for him to penetrate their minds and so he would be less tempted.

"This is Zahara - she is a basilisk," one look at Dumbledore's face pressed Salazar to quickly continue, "Please, though, do not worry! Zahara is under strict instructions to keep her visual membrane down at all times and has been charmed specially by myself to have a limited growth span,"

Rowena continued, "This is Isis, my eagle," as she said this she shifted her hand gently so Isis could move to perch on her shoulder.

"This is Sus, my griffin," Godric pronounced warily.

And finally, Helga presented her treasured familiar, "And my familiar, Bagoose, who's a badger,"

Dumbledore had mostly remained quite for this introduction, however, now that it was over he told them - almost assuringly - that they "Starting lessons just the same as any other students, although I am guessing you each have quarters somewhere. Remarkably well hidden, no one has ever been able to find them! I am sure you will be able to produce the small feats that are practiced in first year - and all other years for that matter - however I believe it would be good for you to spend this time getting to know the staff and pupils aswell as, if need be, adapting to some of the newer spells or styles that have improved been invented over the centuries since your death,"

The four powerful witches/wizards then left the headmaster's office. Once down the spiral staircase they then separated into two pairs; Helga and Salazar turning and heading in the direction of the first floor girl's bathroom where a chamber was hidden, in which their rooms were situated. Goodrich and Rowena turned in favour of the seventh floor where they entered a mysterious door across the hall from Barnaby the Barmy's portrait after envisioning the password.

In the morning - once Helga had finally woken up to find Salazar staring at her with a smile of adoration on his face, and Rowena had managed to wake Godric up (turns out lowering the temperature in a room to freezing point and stripping the bed of its sheets was rather effective) they all convened outside the Great Hall.

"Ready for the staring, Salazar?" Salazar - who had never been one to appreciate fame and glory - merely grunted and sent an annoyed look at his wife.

And then, as if one, they simultaneously marched into the great hall with their backs held straight and their eyes scanning the tables set out on the cold cobblestone floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Unoriginal name for Godric's griffin, I know. Sus is Latin for pig, and since Ron's owl was Pigwideon or 'Pig' I though it suited him.<strong>


	6. Teacher Evaluations

**AN: I am sorry for not updating in a while but I needed some time to try and figure where the story would go and also start my new Doctor Who fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Helga: Do you think that the boy currently staring at my back will stop any time soon?" The boy whom Salazar had been referring to started to blush and immediately stared down at his food which rested on the Griffindor table.<p>

This morning they had all opted to sit together on Godric's table so they may talk about the day ahead without having to set up one of Salazar's mental conference charms or start shouting across the tables at one another. Also, it was extremely obvious - although, if questioned, Salazar probably wouldn't admit it - that he enjoyed being around his wife immensely and that he was benefitting from this table sharing much more than he was letting on.

"Your timetable, Mr. Po- Slytherin," Salazar was the last to receive his lesson plan, and when he did get around to it, Snape looked extremely annoyed that a lookalike of his ex-rival, James Potter, was in his house.

Salazar's timetable matched Helga's in every way - it was no coincidence that every single Hufflepuff shared their lessons with the Slytherins and vice-versa.** (AN: I know Slytherins usually share classy with Griffindors but I'm changing that a little bit to fit with the Salazar/Helga thing.)**

_Session 1 - Defence Against the Dark Arts - Proffessor Quirrel_

_Session 2 - Herbology - Proffessor Sprout_

_Session 3 - Transfiguration - Proffessor McGonagal_

_Free Period - Lunch_

_Session 4 - Potions - Proffessor Snape_

_Session 5 - Potions - Proffessor Snape_

Salazar felt conflicting as to what to think about his last lesson of the day. His primary reaction would probably be 'Yay! Double potions!'. Although his recent encounter with Snape left him to wonder whether the benefits would outweigh the downsides of having the 'esteemed potions master'.

* * *

><p>Quirrel was useless, neither Salazar nor Helga learnt a thing from the lesson (not that they would have anyway). Professor Sprout was very bubbly and Helga simply loved 'playing with her plants' as Salazar always aptly put it. McGonagall was the same as she was at the sorting: stern yet kind if you gave her the chance. To define Snape in one word would be quite easy: torture. He seemed to love making the first years feel bad about themselves by doing nothing but placing instructions on the board and informing them of what potion they would be brewing, and then shouting at them for not doing well enough.<p>

All in all, Salazar and Helga had a very interesting day and were quite content to simply snuggle up in bed and go to sleep in order to refuel on energy.q


End file.
